


they said gentle rain; it's more like a deluge

by ididntwannashipit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Future Fic, Getting Together, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididntwannashipit/pseuds/ididntwannashipit
Summary: In which Colton brings together the previous cast members from Teen Wolf for a charity calendar photoshoot, and arranges a little bit of Sterek on the side. Just to convince Tyler tosay somethingalready.





	they said gentle rain; it's more like a deluge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [froggydarren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/gifts).



> For the prompt "Colton sets up Dylan and Tyler" from froggydarren. <3 I managed it under 5k. Barely.

“It’s hard to take you seriously when you’re mostly naked except for a tail.” Tyler crosses his arms and tries not to scratch. It’s been years since he’s had to shave his chest, and he refused to let them actually wax. He wants his chest hair to grow back sooner rather than later, thanks.

Colton straddles a chair backwards, his lower half painted in scales while a heavy lizard tail falls behind him. The dance belt he’s wearing hides most of the detail and allowed his crotch to be painted, but it’s still an awkward look. Especially since it’s been probably a decade since Colton last wore the kanima makeup, and it’s disconcerting seeing him in it now. Although it’s also Colton; extreme makeup should probably be considered a normality.

“What have I said that’s unreasonable?” Colton asks, spreading his hands. “We’re here. You’re here. He’s here. We’re all doing this photoshoot for the charity calendar. All you have to do is open up your mouth and say—”

“Hey, Colton!”

Tyler goes silent because that would be the object of the discussion. Dylan O’Brien, perfectly cheery and upbeat, apparently ready to rock whatever wardrobe has in mind for him.

Which will probably be something involved plaid, because Stiles. It’s a shame, really.

Dylan leans over to hug Colton, stopping when Colton raises a hand. “If you smudge my scales, Mandy will kill you,” Colton says, then points at Tyler. “Grab him instead if you need to get your hug on.”

_Thanks, Colton._

Tyler stands, turns just in time to get an armful of Dylan and a back-slapping hug. Dylan pulls back quickly, lays a hand against Tyler’s chest, fingers pressed just above a heart that’s beating way too fast. “Dude. You waxed.”

“Shaved,” Tyler corrects him. “I don’t want to look like a naked mole rat for the next month.”

Dylan blinks. A grin splits his expression. “Hoech! You remember Kim Possible! I’m so proud of you.”

“We were drunk when you and Posey made me watch. It invaded my subconscious,” Tyler protests. He is not going to admit that even now, hearing that ridiculous sequence of beeps sends him right back to squeezing three at a time onto a too small couch, Dylan almost in his lap. It had been the wee hours after filming, when they were all trying to slow their brains down enough to sleep. Cartoons, beer—sometimes weed for Posey—and some shameless masculine cuddling had helped.

Tyler misses those days.

He doesn’t miss Teen Wolf, not exactly, but he really misses the people on the set. And he misses Dylan.

He misses Dylan too fucking much.

Dylan drags over another chair, falls gracelessly into it. “So. Looks like we’ve got lizard boy for Colton, and shirtless alpha for Hoech. I heard from Crystal that she’s back for two separate shots—one with Arden and Meagan and plenty of weaponry, and another with Holland because the folks in charge of this charity thing are pretty sure that Allydia will sell.”

What? 

“Allydia?” Tyler asks.

“Allison/Lydia,” Colton answers. “Like Sterek, for the two of you.”

Dylan cocks his head, gaze drifting over Tyler’s chest. “That’s right. That is totally right. We must be doing something Sterek for this, right? I mean, it’s for charity, and fandom’s big into seeing me drool over your naked abs.”

Tyler clenches his hand, wishes he had something to hold onto. “Colton,” he says, voice flat.

Because in the end, this is all Colton’s fault. Some fan group reached out to Colton about the idea of doing a Teen Wolf retrospective calendar for charity. And given that the chosen charity is actually for a fund being used to create safe space housing for endangered LGBT youths across the country, there’s no way Colton would turn them down. And as soon as Colton asked, and told him that Dylan was on board, Tyler said yes. Of course he said yes.

He just maybe didn’t think it all through beforehand.

Because Colton’s been the one working with the fan group, arranging for the best makeup artists, costumers, and set designers that he could get to donate their time. He’s also arranged the theme of each shoot.

“Ian’s January, because Peter’s cold as ice,” Colton says, ticking it off on his fingertips. “February is a dual shoot with Linden and Susan on half, and Melissa and JR on the other half. Ian tried to convince them that JR should be in his picture, but they said it’s Teen Wolf, not real life.” Colton shrugs, while Dylan motions with his hand for him to move on.

“March is Posey and Shelley. April is the fierce women shoot, and then the warm months are ushered in by Keahu and Charlie and I’m pretty sure there’s a bed involved.” Colton smirks. “I’d like to see that shoot. Anyway. August is Adelaide and Hoech. September is Dylan and Linden, along with Melissa and Posey. I’m October. November is Gage and Sinqua, and December is Orny, that other Dylan, and Khylin. June heats up with Crystal and Holland, and you two are the grand centerpiece for July.”

“Because we’re hot,” Dylan says.

“Because you’re hot,” Colton agrees, patting Dylan’s shoulder. “And don’t worry, they’ve got plans to cool you down.”

“Colton!” 

He waves at the sound of his name, standing carefully and grabbing onto his tail. “Looks like I’m summoned to the set. Dylan, go see Mandy to get your makeup done. She’ll send you off to wardrobe, then you can come back here and hang with Hoech until you’re up.”

Colton delays until Dylan’s gone, heading off to the back room where Mandy’s waiting. He leans down, one hand on Tyler’s shoulder, squeezing. “There’s nothing more romantic than a kiss in the rain.”

“You set me up,” Tyler mutters, only parsing what Colton said after that. “Wait a minute. A kiss in the rain?”

“Don’t you remember that shoot Dylan did in the shower?” Colton asks.

And yeah, Tyler remembers it. Very well. He’s not going to mention that he has a copy of it shoved in a drawer back home. Because that would be crossing a very thin line that he’s already struggling with.

Colton grins, like he knows what Tyler’s thinking. “It’ll be even better with the two of you. Remember. _Say something_.”

#

Someone passes through—Tyler thinks her name is Justine, but he’s not positive—and lets him know that Adelaide won’t be in until tomorrow, so he’ll have to come back for that. Which is fine, he didn’t have any plans to leave right away. Colton made reservations for dinner somewhere for the crowd, and Tyler had promised to show up.

But the news about Adelaide means that Tyler’s shaved, shirtless chest is for the shoot with Dylan. Which makes a lot more sense, but at the same time, leaves him pacing around the room with nerves. Dylan walks back in to find him standing by the snacks, picking things up and putting them down without taking anything.

“Hungry? Or just bored?”

Tyler glances over. Dylan’s dressed in tight jeans and a white button down that’s half unbuttoned and all the way untucked. It hangs a little loose on him, the thin fabric bunching up when Dylan crosses his arms.

“It’s almost worse than being naked,” Dylan mutters. “It’s like they want me to be cold so everyone can imagine my nipples.”

There is no need to imagine them. Tyler can see them clearly. And Dylan’s right; it’s worse than if he were shirtless, because it leaves Tyler wondering what it would be like to finish the job. To unbutton those last few buttons and skin the shirt over his shoulders.

“Ty?”

Fuck. He’s staring.

Tyler grabs for the nearest snack, a handful of M&Ms. He tosses the whole handful in his mouth, and chewing keeps him from saying anything right away. He picks up the bowl of popcorn, gestures toward the couch sitting on one side of the room, and Dylan joins him there. Tyler drops the bowl between them, as a small barrier.

“Do you have any idea what they’re going to have us do?” Dylan asks. “I tried asking Mandy, but she just said that she needed to make up my torso in case my shirt comes off. And Julia—the woman in wardrobe—had no idea.”

“I think we’re going to get wet,” Tyler mutters. He can see it in his mind’s eye, that shirt dripping and see through, clinging to Dylan. “Colton said something about that shoot you did.”

“Shoot? Which… oh.” Dylan’s mouth drops open into a perfect O. “That shoot. The one in the shower.”

Tyler nods.

“Oh, ah. Well. Yeah.” Dylan rubs a hand across his face, pushes up to push his hair back, leaving it standing on end. “Did Colton say anything to you about a pool? Last time I talked to him, he said something about how that pool scene—you remember, the one where I almost drowned trying to hold your limp, heavy ass up—was one of the most talked about scenes on the show. Even now. I should’ve realized then he was talking about Sterek, not the show as a whole. I mean. My scene with Posey—the one where Stiles and Scott are outside the motel—is one of the top ten in all the polls I’ve seen.” Dylan stutters to a halt, licks his lips, and Tyler has a tough time not just staring at his mouth.

Dylan opens his mouth. Closes it again. “Anyway,” he says. “Colton mentioned that scene. So.”

“So,” Tyler says, and he’s starting to really wonder what they’ve gotten themselves into. 

He hasn’t forgotten the other part of what Colton says, but maybe if he ignores it long enough, he won’t have to worry about it.

Dylan brings out his phone, lifts the bowl of popcorn and moves it onto Tyler’s lap so he can slide closer. They hold the phone between them, just above the bowl, as Dylan fires up a movie to stream. Maybe it’s rude to have the phone’s volume so high, but it’s not like there’s anyone else in the room with them.

If Tyler were paranoid, he’d wonder about that, considering most of the ex-cast of Teen Wolf is somewhere in this building. He’d think that someone else would be in the green room, waiting, but no, somehow he and Dylan are getting alone time.

Dylan’s head tilts, leaning on Tyler’s shoulder, his arm pressed along Tyler’s as they sit close.

Yeah. He blames Colton.

“Excuse me?”

Tyler and Dylan jump apart at the sound of a voice. 

The woman from before stands in the doorway, a clipboard cradled to her chest. She smiles slightly, a flush warming her cheeks. “Hey,” she says softly. “I’m Justine, we met earlier. We’ve finally got the room ready for you, if you’ll follow me?” She crooks her finger, and Tyler rises.

He still holds half of Dylan’s phone, so Dylan stands in his wake. A small tug, and Tyler releases the phone, turns slightly toward Dylan. He feels a little like he’s coming out of a fog; they’d made it halfway through the movie before being interrupted.

When Justine coughs, Tyler drops his hand to the small of Dylan’s back, spreads his fingers. Dylan jumps forward, long legs eating up the distance as he catches up with her. For a moment, Tyler just watches him move, then he manages to unstick his feet and follow along.

“You’ll have to excuse the set, it’s a bit of a cob job,” Justine says as she leads them down a long hallway. “I mean, this is definitely the first time that I’ve ever set up an aboveground pool in a room, and we’ve got the sprinklers ready to go, but we don’t want to set anything off yet. I think we’ve got only one chance to make this happen, and it’s going to be a big mess to clean up, but it’ll be worth it.”

“Most shower scene photo shoots are actually done in the shower,” Dylan says dryly.

Justine laughs, a little awkward. “Well, um, this isn’t a shower scene. And we don’t have a handy lake or an inground pool to use, so we’re going to make do and there will be some editing after the fact to get the backgrounds right.”

“We aren’t recreating the pool scene, are we?” Tyler glances at Dylan, remembering just how hard that was on Dylan the first time around. He bridges the distance between them, fingers brushing against Dylan’s forearm. “You didn’t have us sign any waivers—” He cuts off as Justine pushes open the door, and he sees the stage that’s set.

It’s elaborate. It’s not perfect, and he can see why they’ll need to edit, but it’s made to look like a grotto. Heavy branches hanging over the pool, shrubs in place all around it to hide the bulk of the walls. The pool’s only about three feet deep, and with the low-hanging branches, they’ll be half hidden when they stand inside it.

From across the room, another woman waves, walking over to them quickly. The lights are warm but not overly bright, and it takes a moment before Tyler spots the cameras to one side.

“Hi, Tyler, I’m Madison. We spoke on the phone a few months ago.” She holds out her hand, shakes Tyler’s briskly. She’s the one in charge of this venture.

She turns, offers her hand to Dylan, faltering a moment when he grips her hand firmly. Her smile wavers, points of bright pink on her cheeks.

Dylan grins. “Hi, Madison. I’m Dylan. We spoke on the phone a few months ago,” he echoes her words back to her.

“Yes,” she says, then seems to shake herself. “I’m sorry, I promised myself I’d be professional but it’s been absolutely amazing meeting all of you. And when I was in high school I had such a crush on you, Tyler, then um, that may have switched to Dylan when Teen Wolf started.”

Tyler opens his mouth, closes it when he realizes she’s referring to his projects before Teen Wolf. “What do you need us to do?” he asks, trying to steer them back on track.

“Ah, well, we have a story to tell here.” Madison flips pages on her clipboard, comes to a sheet that looks like a printout of fanart. In it, Derek and Stiles stand together in a leafy grotto, soaked and kissing furiously as the rain drips down around them. “So the scene is that one of you rescued the other—”

“Stiles rescued Derek, obviously,” Dylan interrupts.

Tyler snorts. “Other way around, Dyl.”

Madison smiles to herself. “It doesn’t really matter which. Just that you both almost drowned, and now it’s raining, and you’re in this lake under all these trees and you’re soaked and you were terrified that you were going to die. So you kiss for the first time.”

Kiss for the first time.

Tyler swallows hard, his glance sliding toward Dylan.

Dylan taps his fingers against his legs, loose-limbed, but his shoulders seem tense, drawn up as he rocks back on his heels. “Sure. Yeah. We can do that.” He doesn’t look at Tyler, just keeps his gaze fixed on Madison. “So. This.” He gestures at his shirt and jeans. “You want me in there fully dressed.”

Madison nods quickly. “Yes. Exactly. It’s not deep, so the weight won’t pull you under. We want it to look like you fell in, like there wasn’t even time to think about it. Is that okay?”

“Sure. Yeah.” Dylan nods several times, like he’s trying to convince himself. “Yeah. That’s fine. Totally okay.”

It’s not totally okay, and Tyler can see that. He wants to ask about it, but there isn’t time when Madison is gesturing at him, then the pool. “It’s fine,” he says, and he heads for the pool rather than watching Dylan. Maybe if he gives him time to get his head in the game, to find Stiles.

It makes sense, after all. The characters always had chemistry, possibly even more than the pull Tyler feels to Dylan himself. This is a logical thing to do, and it’s going to sell the calendar. It’s going to sell it big time, he knows this. He understands how fandom works, how marketing works, and he really wants to help.

“There’s a ladder right over there,” Madison offers helpfully.

Okay, fine. Yes. Everything’s going to be just fine.

Tyler climbs up, slides into the water. It’s heated, warm as bath water swirling around him. His jeans are heavy as soon as he’s in, and when he stands, his waistband is just above the edge of the water. He turns back, and Dylan’s sliding in slowly, the shirt billowing around him.

“You should duck under, to get wet,” Madison points out, and Tyler does it quickly so he doesn’t have to watch as Dylan does so.

Bad decision.

Tyler manages to get his hair out of his face just in time to see Dylan rising from the water, short hair plastered down, the shirt clinging to him. His nipples stand out, puffed against his shirt. It’s thin enough that Tyler can see every mole on his body.

Tyler clenches his hands together, tries to breathe.

“If you look up, you’ll see an orange dot in the branches that’s your mark,” Madison calls out. “Why don’t you get yourselves into place, and talk a little. Figure out how you want to do the scene, then we’ll start the rain.”

“Is it going to be cold?” Dylan asks.

“What?” Madison’s brow furrows.

“The rain,” Dylan says. “Is it cold?”

“I don’t know,” Madison admits. “We tried to warm everything up, but it has to go through a hose so it might be kind of cool. If this takes too long, just duck down under water to warm up, maybe?”

Dylan worries at a fingernail, chewing on the side of his finger. He lowers his hand slowly, gestures at the branches above them. “Just start up the rain. Just get everything ready, and shoot whatever you like. We’re going to talk for a minute, then we’ll get this over with.”

Over with.

Well, that makes it pretty damned clear how Dylan feels about this.

Tyler glances up, joins Dylan under the bright orange dot. He reaches out, hands sliding over Dylan’s shoulders as they drift closer to each other. “You don’t have to do this if you’re uncomfortable,” he murmurs. “We’ll figure it out, give them something else.”

Dylan laughs, the sound cracking. “Yeah, no, I’m not uncomfortable. I mean, I’m totally uncomfortable,” he admits. “I just—when I imagined this, it was a bit different. More like some weird fantasy of a soft couch and a movie in the background, and you and me just finally kissing and there wasn’t any rain involved, or another damned pool. It was soft and easy and just like we turned a corner, and dude, I have the weirdest fantasies about you. I mean, you have this incredible body.” Dylan’s hands slide across Tyler’s wet chest, tracing circles in the dripping water. “You’d think that I dream about getting my hands all over you, licking your abs and probably every other inch of you, maybe getting hot and naked and sweaty. But I don’t. I have these stupid dreams about kissing you, soft and slow and that’s it. It never gets past that because I know you’re not into me like that and you never will be. So this is okay, Tyler. We’ll do it, and it’ll be done, and I promise I won’t make it weird. It’s just Derek and Stiles, right?”

It’s a long fucking speech, spoken in low tones, and Tyler hopes to hell that no one else in the room is listening because he wants to keep these words to himself. He wants to hold onto them, tuck them into a corner of his heart to warm himself on cold days. He wants to think about them, listen to them all over again until he’s sure he’s teased the meaning out. That he isn’t imagining anything.

Dylan’s expression crumbles, and he heaves a sigh. “So. Yeah. Let’s get this thing done.” He launches himself at Tyler, and Tyler has to catch him by the shoulders, push him back. Dylan’s eyes go wide, blinking. “Or not.”

He goes to take a step back, but Tyler grips his shoulders, doesn’t let him go.

Water slides across Tyler’s face, dripping as he blinks. “It’s not weird,” he says slowly, softly. “And it is okay. But if we’re going to do this, I don’t want it to be just Derek and Stiles, okay? Maybe this can be you and me, so we don’t have to have our first kiss and then pretend it never happened. Because I want it to happen, I just didn’t think—I didn’t think I had a chance. So if I do, I want to take it. Okay?”

Dylan licks his lips, nods quickly. “You and me?” he asks.

“You and me,” Tyler says. He tugs, and Dylan slides closer in the water. Dylan’s hands on his chest, Tyler’s fingers sliding up the side of Dylan’s neck. Dylan tilts his head, and Tyler cradles him, leans in close to brush their lips together.

It’s gentle and slow, tasting and teasing. Water drips over them, tickling along the line of Tyler’s spine. Dylan shivers, and Tyler pulls him closer, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

The rain stays soft, but it’s as if a deluge opens up inside of Tyler. Dylan’s lips part, and Tyler can’t get enough, drinking him more deeply. Dylan pushes back, taking whatever Tyler will give with a hungry little moan. Tyler stumbles backwards, taking Dylan with him as they splash into the water, then resurface, drenched and still kissing, heads barely above the water.

Tyler can’t get enough.

When they finally part, Tyler’s chest heaves with rough breath, and Dylan shudders against him. Dylan’s cheeks are flushed brightly, and Tyler strokes his thumb across them, touching each mole along the way.

“I can’t get out of the water,” Dylan murmurs, and Tyler huffs a soft laugh. “I’m serious,” Dylan protests. “These jeans are soaked and tight and I am _not_ shrinking like I should, from being in the pool. I am pretty sure people could tell whether I’m circumcised.”

Tyler is not going to give in to instinct and reach down to see what Dylan feels like. He’s not.

“Same problem,” he whispers, leaning forehead to forehead. He dimly hears the sound of the camera in the background, knows that every moment of this first kiss has been immortalized. He has a vague memory of signing something about filming behind the scenes video footage, too.

He wants all the pictures, all the film. Just to keep for himself, for posterity.

“That was _fantastic,_ ” Madison calls out. “It was amazing! You were absolutely perfect. We’ve got towels by the ladder for you, and you can head out to get dried off and changed back into your own clothes. Shower if you want to wash off your makeup.”

“Still can’t get out,” Dylan mutters. “Need five minutes.”

There’s a sound from the door, and when Tyler glances over, he sees Colton looking in, calling Madison over to talk to her. A few minutes later, the cameras are being packed down, and Madison leans on the edge of the pool, her color warm and flushed.

“So, um. The towels are over there. And if you uh…” She trails off, gaze drifting away from them. “Just take your time. Colton brought your clothes, so you can get changed in here. We’ll make sure no one bothers you. Or if you want a shower, just check in with Justine—she’ll be outside the door waiting for you, so you don’t get lost in the maze in this building.”

Tyler slides his thumb along Dylan’s cheek. “We’ll be fine. We don’t need showers, just give us some time to get dressed. Tell Colton to come back in thirty.”

“Justine doesn’t need to wait,” Dylan says firmly. “Nope. We’ll be fine. Promise we won’t drown.”

“I didn’t think you were going to… drown.” Madison steps back from the pool. “We’re just breaking down the cameras. And um. When you’re done. Sure, I’ll ask Colton to—he’ll bring you down to make sure everything’s set for your other shoots tomorrow. Which will be much dryer. I promise.”

“We appreciate that,” Dylan mutters.

“Madison.” Tyler drops one hand as he turns, the other lingering on the nape of Dylan’s neck. “Can I get copies?” At her confused look, he gestures to where the camera operator is packing up. “Of the footage. Nothing needs to be cleaned up, I’d just like copies of the proofs, and if you were filming for behind the scenes, I’d like a copy of that as well.”

Dylan makes a small, strangled noise.

“If you want actual good footage, we’d be happy to talk to you after we’re dried off, along with Colton,” Tyler offers. “Some interview footage for your video. You can use it for advertising.”

There’s a quiet undertone of _please don’t use this video_ in the offer, and he’s not sure Madison gets it. On the other hand, Tyler’s damn sure that if she mentions it to Colton, he’ll take care of things.

After all, Colton went to a lot of trouble to set this up. To set them up. Tyler trusts Colton to make sure that he and Dylan get to tell their own personal story at their own pace, separate from the breaking news of Stiles and Derek kissing in the rain.

Madison is silent for a long moment, before agreeing. “Okay, yes, sure, we can do that. I’ll have them offload everything and make you up a memory stick. You can take it with you tonight.”

“Thanks.” Tyler’s gaze flicks toward the door, where the camera operator is slowly carrying things out. Madison’s gaze follows his, and she takes several steps in that direction.

It takes time before everyone is gone, and by the time they are, Tyler is already climbing up the ladder and dropping onto the floor. Water spreads out under him in a messy puddle, made worse when Dylan lands next to him.

“I am honestly not sure I can get these jeans off,” Dylan grumbles, trying to pick at the button to undo the fly.

“Maybe we should let them dry a little first.” Tyler nudges Dylan, backing him toward the wall. They hit it together with a soft, wet thud, and Tyler finds Dylan’s mouth again. It’s quieter this time, without the water dripping down over them to distract them. Tyler can focus on the taste of Dylan, the way he does this thing where he nips at Tyler’s lip, dragging his mouth over him.

Tyler kisses along Dylan’s jaw, helps him tilt his head so he can mouth at his throat until Dylan whines loudly.

“Not helping the fit of my jeans,” Dylan says, breaking the kiss.

“Colton’s going to be late,” Tyler replies. He can’t be sure of it, but he can guess that Colton will give them all the time they need. That he’ll be waiting outside and won’t interrupt them. “We are going to strip out of these wet clothes, and dry off after, and eventually get dressed.”

“And anything else?” Dylan asks, voice wavering.

“Maybe a little,” Tyler says. “Not much, not here. Maybe we should talk later. At my room, or yours.”

“I just want to ask one thing first.” Dylan loops his hands over Tyler’s shoulders, leans in so they are forehead to forehead again. “Is this real? Is this really us, not some weird bleed through?”

“It’s really me.” Tyler laughs a little, nervous. “Colton knows. Knew. That I’ve been into you since the first season. That I’ve been missing you, that I’m mostly here because Colton said you’d be here, too. That you’d made time between your movies for this little project, and I wanted to see you. Even if it didn’t turn into anything, I wanted to see you. And he kept telling me to just ask you out. Do something. Say something.”

“It’s really me,” Dylan says, thumb touching Tyler’s lips. “So we probably need to talk about this more. Figure out how we can do this. There are so many fucking details, and I have to be on set in Australia in ten days, and I don’t know where you’re going next.”

“I don’t actually have a project right now,” Tyler admits.

“Come to Australia.”

It sounds so simple. So easy. Like he could just leap into the deep end and have everything turn out okay.

It’s like nothing Tyler’s ever done before. He’s always so cautious and careful with his life, planning everything.

“Okay,” he says, not sure where the word comes from, or how he’ll pull it off. “On one condition. We go home to see my folks first.”

“Wow, meeting the family already.” Dylan smiles, and it turns into a laugh. “Wow.”

“You’re kidnapping me to go half a world away,” Tyler reminds him. “This is not starting slow.”

“We’ve been friends for so long,” Dylan reminds him, palm flat against Tyler’s cheek. “We’ve been standing in the gentle rain for a really long time. I’m ready for the downpour.”

It’s a perfect way of putting it.

Tyler cradles Dylan’s head, pulls him close to kiss him. “Yeah,” he murmurs against his lips. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my very quiet blog [on tumblr](http://ididntwannashipit.tumblr.com).


End file.
